J'onn J'onzz (Justice Lord)
In a parallel universe, J'onn J'onzz was a member of the Justice Lords. History Taking over Justice Lord J'onn J'onzz's background was the same as his Justice League counterpart (coming from the planet Mars) until President Lex Luthor executed the Flash. After Justice Lord Superman killed the President, J'onn took part in bringing peace to Earth by placing it under the harsh rule of the Justice Lords. At some point during this period, J'onn changed his costume and replaced it with a new one: a blue caped with a stiff-and-high collar, dark green, collared full-body, belt-including, two bands for both forearms and shins, and the red Martian signal distinguished by black lines. This new uniform also can project a blue aura wrapped his body when he uses his intangibility and shapeshifting powers. Meeting the Justice League When Justice Lord Batman revealed his interdimensional transport device to the other Justice Lords, Justice Lord J'onn J'onzz was able to see a parallel universe where their counterparts dubbed themselves the "Justice League", still had the Flash as a member, continued to battle Lex Luthor, and never took control of Earth. He then took part in the planning to transfer the Lords' brand of justice to the universe of the Justice League, though he mused an apology to the League shortly beforehand. After the capture of the Justice League, J'onn traveled to their universe with the other Justice Lords, except for Batman. Almost immediately, they found themselves battling Doomsday, with J'onn putting up a decent fight against the behemoth. Soon after, the Justice Lords occupied the Justice League's Watchtower. When they were alerted that Luthor had escaped from prison, Lord J'onn and the other Lords left the Watchtower to deal with him. When the Lords arrived, however, they found themselves greeted by the League's J'onn J'onzz in the same fashion he did for the League. After a short "apology" from his counterpart, the Justice Lords found themselves in the same trap they had set for the league. Upon escaping the trap courtesy of Justice Lord Hawkgirl, the Justice Lords engaged the League with each member battling their respective counterparts. Lord J'onn fought his Justice League counterpart, both using their shape-shifting abilities to transform into monstrous forms to battle one another (with Lord J'onn using noticeably a more vicious version, with extra limbs, to fight). The two Martians continued their aerial fight until it was ended when Luthor targeted Justice Lord J'onn with his energy disruptor, depriving him of his powers. Soon after, he and the other Justice Lords were returned to their own universe. Cadmus Crisis During the final hours of the Cadmus Crisis, the fused form of Luthor and Brainiac created an android replica of Justice Lord J'onn J'onzz. But the android was quickly destroyed by J'onn J'onzz. Appearances * "A Better World" * "Divided We Fall" (Android Replica) References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat Category:Individuals with ability to fly Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:Individuals with intangibility powers Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to shapeshift Category:Justice Lords members Category:Martians